clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Fourth Wall
The Fourth Wall is a giant neon-blue wall that floats in the realm of metaspace. It separates Reality from Fiction, as well as making sure stories progress logically. The Wall acts somewhat like a giant supercomputer, transmitting data in the form of Wutt Energy and "programming" the universes. Should the Wall ever break, colossal catastrophes would occur. Not only would Reality and Fiction blur together, stories would no longer make any sense and random, chaotic events would occur. Thankfully, the Wall itself has a self-preservation code that regenerates bricks to replace damaged ones. Description The Fourth Wall is nothing but a giant brick wall floating in the middle of nowhere. On one side is Fiction, on the other side is Reality. It's hard to tell the difference between the two at some locations along the wall, but at others it's really obvious what's real and what's not. The wall encircles a bunch of universes, which contain different worlds and different types of fiction. The Wall glows neon-blue. This is because it emits Wutt Energy in rapid pulses. Wutt Energy has the ability to alter reality, and the Fourth Wall uses the energy to control the universes, keeping stories progressing logically and soundly. The Fourth Wall, in essence, is a gigantic supercomputer. The organization known as the BoF helps the Fourth Wall with its eternal task of keeping stories in check. However, the Fourth Wall only lets stories progress in their simplest form, without adding any twists, changes, or new characters. It is the BoF's job to add those features to stories, in order to make them much more interesting and exciting to read. It is also the BoF's job to start of stories by setting a premise -- a initial set of characters, a setting, and a problem. Finally, the BoF is tasked with making sure that the Fourth Wall or anything related to it is never damaged or in poor condition -- if such a thing happens, the universe would be in danger. Breaking the fourth wall "Breaking the fourth wall" is a rather rare ability. Creatures with it are naturally aware of the Fourth Wall, Bureau of Fiction, and other Fourth-wall-related entities, as well as the fact that all of reality is just another storybook being controlled by higher powers. Fourth-Wall-breakers are also eligible to become magicians or BoF employees. The Bureau of Fiction has published a class system of Fourth Wall Breaking, based upon the level of awareness and skill one has in breaking the Fourth Wall. Trivia * The BoF's facilities are located in an otherworldly vortex located next to the Fourth Wall. * It is estimated that Wutt Energy is pulsed from the Wall at a rate of over nine thousand quadrillion (9,000,000,000,000,000,000) times per second. * The Fourth Wall, despite appearing new and flashy, is thousands of years old, dating back to before the BoF's assigned universe ever existed. No one really knows where it came from, similar to the CyberVoid. Internal Links * Wutt Energy * Bureau of Fiction * Cat Arch * Ghost Dimension * Cow Dimension * Shake Dimension * Masters of the Universe * Magic Category:Items Category:Stuff that breaks the 4th wall Category:Masters of the Universe